Ευχή
by Renaisty
Summary: Στα δέκατα γενέθλιά του, ο Πέρσι κάνει μια ευχή. Εκπληρώθηκε ποτέ? One-shot.


**Disclaimer****: Ο Πέρσι Τζάκσον δεν μου ανήκει, όπως δεν μου ανήκει ο Μινώταυρος. Ευχαριστημένοι όλοι οι νομικοί; Ωραία!**

**Ευχή**

Στα δέκα του χρόνια, ο Πέρσι ποτέ δε φανταζόταν ότι η ζωή του θα άλλαζε. Ότι, επιτέλους, ο Βρωμύλος Γκέιμπ θα έβγαινε από τη ζωή της μητέρας του και του ίδιου. Ήταν, πολύ απλά, μια ευχή του που ποτέ δεν θα έβγαινε αληθινή. Κι όμως, αυτό που θα συνέβαινε ξεπερνούσε και τα πιο τρελά όνειρά του.

_10α Γενέθλια_

«'Ελα, Πέρσι, σβήσε τα κεράκια.» Η μητέρα του, η Σάλι Τζάκσον, ήταν καταπληκτική, δεν υπήρχε καλύτερη σε όλο τον κόσμο. Για τα γενέθλιά του, τον είχε πάει στην παραλία του Μόντακ, μακριά από τον ανυποφόρητο θετό πατέρα του. Η τούρτα του ήταν μπλε (μεγάλη έκπληξη, ήταν το αγαπημένο του χρώμα) και, μόνο που σκεφτόταν την περιγραφή που είχε κάνει η μητέρα του, ανυπομονούσε να τη δοκιμάσει.

«Μην ξεχάσεις να κάνεις ευχή,» του υπενθύμησε η μητέρα του.

Τα κεράκια έσβησαν γρήγορα, εκτός από ένα που ξανάναβε με πείσμα, μέχρι που στο τέλος η Σάλι το βύθισε στην άμμο.

«Επίτηδες το έκανες, έτσι; Έβαλες το κεράκι ανάμεσα στα άλλα.» Η Σάλι γέλασε, χωρίς να το αρνήται, και τον ρώτησε τι είχε ευχηθεί. «Μα, μαμά, αν στο πω η ευχή δε θα βγει αληθινή.»

Τη νύχτα ο Πέρσι ντύθηκε, βγήκε κρυφά από την καμπίνα που μοιραζόταν με τη μητέρα του και γονάτισε στην παραλία. Ήταν απλό ένστικτο αυτό που τον ώθησε να κάνει κάτι τέτοιο. Ακόμα και όταν συνειδητοποίησε τι είχε κάνει, δεν άντεχε να σηκωθεί στα πόδια του. Δε ζητούσε πολλά, έτσι; Μόνο να βγει αληθινή μια ευχή, μια ευχή που είχε γίνει δίπλα στο κύμα της θάλασσας.

Μια θάλασσα που ήταν γαλήνεια· τίποτα δεν τάραζε την επιφάνειά της. Μόνο που την κοίταζε, ένιωθε το μυαλό και την καρδιά του να ηρεμούν, χαμένος όπως ήταν στην απεραντοσύνη της.

«Σε παρακαλώ, κάνε να φύγει ο Γκέιμπ.» Δεν ήξερε σε ποιον απευθυνόταν· ίσως στη θάλασσα, όπως είχε κάνει αμέτρητες φορές στο παρελθόν. «Μπορεί να νομίζει πως με ξεγελάει, αλλά εγώ _ξέρω_ ότι αυτός τη χτυπάει.» Η θάλασα ξαφνικά αγρίεψε· το παιδί δεν το πρόσεξε αφού είχε κλείσει τα μάτια. «Όμως δεν μπορώ να κάνω τίποτα, και μια φορά που προσπάθησα να του πω να σταματήσει, με απείλησε ότι θα τη χτυπήσει ακόμα πιο πολύ αν πω κάτι σε οποιονδήποτε. Φαντάζομαι ότι η θάλασσα δεν είναι πρόσωπο, άρα δε μετράει.»

Την τελευταία πρόταση την είπε σιγανά, πιο πολύ στον εαυτό του. Ήξερε ότι δεν ήταν και πολύ σοφό, να μιλάς μόνος σου. Αλλά σε ποιον άλλο μπορούσε να τα πει; Η μητέρα του δε θα έκανε τίποτα, αυτό ήταν το μόνο σίγουρο. Για κάποιο λόγο, φαινόταν να θέλει να μείνει ο Γκέιμπ, παρόλο που με τα βίας τον ανεχόταν και η ίδια. Φίλους δεν είχε· όλα τα παιδιά τον απέφευγαν. Ο αληθινός του πατέρας... αυτός δε νοιαζόταν. Αν νοιαζόταν για εκείνον και τη μητέρα του, τότε δεν θα είχε φύγει σε εκείνο το ταξίδι. Η μόνη επιλογή που του έμενε ήταν τα άψυχα (είχε προσπαθήσει να εξομολογηθεί σε ένα κόσμημα της μητέρας του, ένα σιντριβάνι και μια πισίνα, αλλά για κάποιο λόγο, οι λέξεις δεν έβγαιναν). Η γνώση αυτής της αλήθειας τον στοίχειωνε, ήταν σαν ένα βάρος από το οποίο ποτέ δεν μπορούσε να ξεφύγει.

«Το μόνο που θέλω είναι να είμαστε ξανά μόνοι εγώ και η μαμά, χωρίς _αυτόν_. Να μην αναγκάζεται η μαμά να κάνει ό,τι της λέει και να μην τη χτυπάει. Το σπίτι μας να μυρίζει θάλασσα, όπως παλιά, και όχι μπύρα και αυτή την _αηδιαστική_ μυρωδιά που έχει _αυτός_.»

Παράξενο πράγμα, αλήθεια, το πώς πραγματοποιούνται οι ευχές μερικές φορές· με τους πιο μυστήριους τρόπους.

Ξαφνικά, από ένστικτο, ο Πέρσι ρίχτηκε στη θάλασσα. Κοιτάζοντας πίσω του, είδε κάτι... απίστευτο. Λίγα μέτρα μακριά από εκεί που είχε πέσει, ένα τέρας είχε κάνει την εμφάνισή του. Ήταν μισό ανθρωπος και μισό ταύρος, με μυτερά κέρατα και πανοπλία. Το όνομα τού ήρθε εύκολα, αλλά το δύσκολο ήταν να το παραδεχτεί.

Ο Μινώταυρος. Αληθινός. Μπροστά του. Εκεί που γονάτιζε μερικά δευτερόλεπτα πριν, ένα σπαθί ήταν μπηγμένο στην άμμο.

«Όχι.» Αλλά ήταν εκεί. Η σελήνη έλαμπε στον ξάστερο ουρανό, φωτίζοντας τα πάντα, και ήταν αδύνατο πια να διαφωνίσει με τον εγκέφαλό του.

Το τέρας τού γρύλισε. Ένιωσε μια δύναμη που δεν ήξερε ότι είχε, σαν να πήγαζε από τη θάλασσα. Άρπαξε το σπαθί και κυριολεκτικά έκοψε το τέρας στα δυο. Αργότερα δεν μπόρεσε να εξηγήσει στο Χείρωνα πώς το είχε κάνει αλλά, τουλάχιστον, από τότε δεν το έκανε υποσυνείδητα.

Όταν η Σάλι πήρε στα χέρια της το κουτί με το κεφάλι της Μέδουσας, τα μάτια της έλαμψαν με τον ίδιο τρόπο που είχαν λάμψει λίγα χρόνια πριν, όταν δεν παραδέχθηκε ότι είχε βάλει το κεράκι που δεν έσβηνε στην τούρτα του Πέρσι. Τότε, επιτέλους, η ευχή που είχε κάνει βγήκε αληθινή.

**Τέλος**

**A/N: Not important, but you can read it.**

**Wow, this took me like… four hours with a break for lunch! Anyway, it's not beta-ed so please point out any mistakes. I didn't proof-read it more than two times- sorry but I wanted to get it out.**

**CONFESSION TIME: I'm Greek and I've only read the Percy Jackson books here in the site in ENGLISH (and SoN in another site)! I'm ashamed to say that, when I started reading the Lightning Thief in Greek, I could only get halfway through before I gave up; maybe it was because I had read it so many times in English that it sounded-wrong, just wrong in Greek. Maybe if I had translated it… Gods, I'm sounding like Annie…**

**Okay, I won't bother you anymore! Have a good day!**


End file.
